It's Never Too Late
by escaping-thee-reality
Summary: This Fanfic continues from where Falling for the Stars ended, though not everything is perfect. Loren has been gone for 6 years, in those years she has learned to slowly move on, and maybe even with a new man in her life. But returning to the place she grew up, a mistake or just what "deceased" Eddie needs. Maybe It's Never Too Late for love. I Hope You Enjoy!
1. Introduction

**Please Read: So Heres A Little Intro to my New Fanfic! **_It's Never Too Late!_**Just a little catching up on what has happened to the characters in 6 years! Sorry the intro isn't great I promise the chapters are going to be way better! :D Just so you all know this is a continuation of **_Falling for the Stars_**.**

Six Years, It had been six years since Loren left it all behind, the opportunity to fame, friends, and family, and all it took was one plane ride without looking back. Loren felt like the hole in her heart was slowly healing at Brown. Eddie's death caused her so much pain, she had been avoiding reading the tabloids, so she still had no idea he was still alive. Loren worked at a small coffee shop in Rhode Island so she would be able to have some cash. Thats where she met, Richard, she has been dating him for 5 years, she loves him, but not like she loved Eddie because the way you feel when you fall in love for the first time someone it could never be felt again. Loren kept in touch with her mom and Mel, but the conversation were usually short like "How is everything", "Well I have to go work tomorrow."

Loren had finally gotten her Masters in law, like she promised after everything she would move back. Though Loren didn't know whether she wanted to return to the place that had so many memories. She was also worried, she didn't want to leave Richard behind. Though the night before Loren got on a plane, Richard surprised her, he was going to move with her. His words precisely "If I have to travel the whole world just to be with you, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Melissa was finally a director, and her and Adam were happier than ever. In fact Adam was ready to pop the question, he just wanted everyone to be there. Melissa lived in New York for 4 years, but once Adam graduated, they moved back. In fact Mel was in charge of filming the latest Ryan Gosling Movie.

Nora and Max were together! Ever since Loren left they had been living together. They were always together, whether they were going to the bank or the market, you would always see them, they were inseparable.

Chloe had moved back to Fresno. Eddie promised not to take her to jail if she moved and stayed far away. Chloe forgot about the Hollywood life and stayed with Jackie.

Tyler got the part in Grease. He became famous, who would of thought just one movie would give him so much fame.

And as for Eddie, he stayed and mourned Loren leaving. He didn't even notice other girls because he knew Loren would return, and once she returned there was no turning back, she would know the truth and forgive him he hoped. Eddie, had given music a break without his love and muse Loren he had no inspiration, how he longed for the return of Loren.


	2. Chapter 1

Loren was on her flight, the one taking her back to the place she belonged. All she could think about was how amazing the past few years were. Now it was time to return home, the place that had, pain, loss, but the most important thing that could overcome those emotions were the people she loved and could't live without. Staring at the beautiful sunrise Loren began to remember, the day she left to go to Rhode Island, How many times she wanted to scream and tell the pilot to stop, to take her back home, but she knew in order to move on she had to look forward. Now the only thing she was feeling was scared, scared that all the horrible memories, that she was able to let go, would come back and haunt her.

—

Before heading out the airport Loren noticed a face, a face that couldn't be real, a face that had to be a ghost. Without taking any risk, Loren ran towards that face. The man grabbed her and twirled her in the air like if she were a little girl, Loren put her head on his shoulder and whispered, "You're alive."

Eddie gently pulled her away, with a huge smile in his face, "Yes, I am, you don't know how long I've been wanting you too know Loren, all I can do is hope you can forgive me."

"Forgive you, why wouldn't I forgive you," Loren replied.

"Because all these years of living the lie, I know I must've caused you pain, I did it to protect you, theres nothing I wouldn't have done to protect you, because I love you,"

Loren smile grew wider, "I'm sure you did, and you know what I Love…."

*Ring Ring* Eddie woke up to the sound of his phone. Twice that week, Eddie had the same dream, hoping it was reality, hoping that the one who got away came back, hoping she still loved him.

"Hello," Eddie said.

"You ready, todays the big day," Max respond.

"I'm ready pops, but what if she forgot about me, what if she has a new life, what if she doesn't need me anymore," Eddie said with doubt.

"Son she loves you, she told you too, the love you two feel never dies, don't let a fear of never getting her back take control, and how could she ever forget you, us Durans are unforgettable," Max laughed.

"Well, I hope so pops, see you later, You're place right?" Eddie asked.

"Thats right and you better come dressed nice, you don't want her seeing you all gorilla looking do you."

Eddie couldn't help, but laugh, "No, I don't dad well see you later tonight." Eddie hung up the phone, and there he laid on his couch thinking. Will she ever forgive me, So many years of not knowing the truth, Maybe she already knows. Eddie got up and headed straight to the shower.

—

Loren finally landed, she grabbed her bags and went to look for a taxi. She looked outside, everything looked the same, everything felt the same, though she couldn't quite realize what was different, then she knew. She was a new girl, not shy, uncertain little valley girl, she was now Loren Tate, not afraid to take her chances,speak her mind, and defiantly not afraid to fall in love.

Loren looked for the nearest taxi. She got in and told the driver the address, though it took her a while to find it, because her mom lived with Max now, they had trouble in what house to live in so they decided to get a new house just for them, just to make it fair.

Loren got to the house, it was beautiful. It looked like the house her mom always talked about having, light yellow, with white fence, a porch that had a hammock, the garden in the front with a variety of flowers giving the place more color, and happiness. Loren stood in the middle, before she knew it people were running out the door, and attacking her. Mel ran like if she were running from the police because she stole the latest Valentino shoes.

"Omg Lo, you don't know much I've missed you," Mel said.

Nora was there too hugging Loren. Loren couldn't breath she was too squished, she tried gasping for air, than everyone realized the hugging moment had finished.

Loren was breathing hard, "I've missed you guys so much too," Loren said she couldn't believe it she was finally home.

"Lo, finally you got rid of you horrible fashion sense, you see what you are wearing now I like it, I like it so much I might actually "Borrow it" and never return it." Mel said.

Loren was happy some things didn't change Melissa was still her crazy best friend .

Nora just stood there with Max. Loren headed toawards Max, she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Max," Loren said.

"Welcome home Loren," He replied.

They all went inside the house and sat in the living room. Everyone was trying to catch up, but how could they possibly catch up with six years in just one day.

"So, I am directing the latest….Ryan Gosling movie," Mel said trying to hold her enthusiasm.

"Mel, it's about time how many times haven't we talked about this day, I told you it was going to happen, and you know you better invite me on set when you're filming or you will never hear the last of it,' Lauren teased.

"Don't worry Lo, so enough about me how has life treated you," Mel asked, but it seemed like she wasn't the only one who was interested both Max and Nora just stared at Loren.

"Well, as you know I got my Masters, which I am very proud of, I worked an extra job at a coffee shop to have some cash, and theres where I met Richard," Loren couldn't help but smile every time she said his name.

Everyone was just frozen, Who was Richard they all thought, whats going to happen when she realized the truth, the truth about Eddie.

Breaking the silence Mel spoke, "Oh, Richard he sounds interesting, Where is he?" Mel asked hoping she would say like somewhere on the other side of the world.

"Oh, he is actually suppose to be arriving soon, his flight left later than mines," Interrupting Loren the doorbell rang. "That must be him," Loren said without looking at who was at the door, she opened it, "Hi ba…Eddie?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **


	3. Chapter 2

Loren was in shock, she felt as if a bullet was piercing through her chest. This had to be a cruel joke she thought, I am going to wake up any minute now and everything will go back to normal.

Eddie just couldn't believe it, Loren was more beautiful than ever he didn't know how that was even possible, but in Loren's case it was. Eddie stared at Loren, her face expressed no emotion, he didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!," Loren screamed.

"Loren, just listen it was all to protect you," Eddie said.

"Protect me protect me from who, Chloe? last time I checked she wasn't here anymore."

"Loren, I know, but I thought it was best for you."

"Best for me thinking you were dead, tell me how was that the best, I came back one day, and the latest news was you were dead!"

"Yes, It was best for you Loren you have to understand, I wanted to tell you the day you left, but I just didn't get to the airport in time then I knew it was too late."

"So, you waited six years, until I came back to find out, you had six years Eddie, you could've come and found me, but no you chose to let me go!"

"I thought it was best to let you think and get some space."

"Six years isn't space anymore six years is a "screw you Loren" how many times I wished, and blamed myself, I don't know how it would've been my fault, but I always thought if I would've done something different!" Loren said as tears were going down her face.

"Loren, don't cry I love you and I always will."

"It's a little too late for that don't you think, and what did you think, I would come back find out you were alive, and what I would go back with you."

"Obviously not, but I just hoped you would forgive me, yes I know I lied, but I wasn't always far from you, you remember that one girl, Adalhia, that was me."

"You where who, wait what, I shared with you secrets I hadn't told anyone, and let me guess thats what you Mel were so secretive about." Loren, just couldn't stand it, she knew coming back was a mistake, six years of her life had been a lie and just to protect Eddie.

"Well, I am waiting for an answer," Loren turned to Mel.

Everyone was just quiet, they had never seen Loren like this. Mel didn't respond, but by the look on her face she knew, that Mel had known all along.

"How long have you all known?" Loren asked, she felt her throat becoming soar from all the yelling.

Everyone just stayed quiet they didn't want to say anything to infuriate Loren even more.

"So none of you thought of mentioning this through a phone call, never, I thought today I was going to come and be with all those I loved, then after to invite you to dinner at Richard and I's place, but not instead I come home to a ghost that has been haunting me for six years!" Loren wiped the tears from her face, because she heard a car drive up in front of the car it was Richard. Richard walked up and noticed Loren faced look red, and puffy, he knew she had been crying, he thought maybe it was of excitement.

"Hey everybody," Richard greeted.

No one could spoke, they were still trying to take in everything Loren had just said.

"Hey babe," Loren said as she walked up to Richard to give him a hug.

"Babe" did Eddie just hear correctly, did she just say babe. He knew that Loren, would most likely would've found someone, but he still had hoped that maybe she didn't.

"Everyone this is Richard, my boyfriend," Loren announced. Loren couldn't even look at Eddie anymore she was just in rage with him, she still didn't even know how she felt about everyone else, how many times they had the chance to tell her and no one even spoke to her.

Everyone just smiled and waved. "Well we are going to get going, have to go now, It was really nice catching up with everyone, and oh Eddie I'm really happy you're not dead," Loren said in a cold voice.

Eddie knew Loren had the right to be upset, though all he could think of was how long would it last.

They were heading out the door when Richard spoke. "Oh, by the way me and Loren were talking yesterday, and we decided maybe you guys would like to join us for dinner at our place."

Our place Eddie just couldn't stand it, that should be him holding Loren's hand, calling her babe, and sharing a house with her.

Everyone nodded, Loren knew that tonight would probably be one of the worst days ever, considering she just wanted to go home, and lay in her bed, but now she had to cook for people she couldn't even look at anymore.

—

Loren was home she had just finished cooking. Richard was getting dressed, "Hey babe is there any specific way I should dress to impress everyone" Richard yelled from the bedroom.

"You do realize they aren't going to criticize you," Loren said while smiling, she didn't know, but being with Richard made her calm down and just forget everything.

Richard came out of the bedroom with a suit, Loren couldn't help but laugh, he was wearing a suit for dinner at their own place.

"Why are you dressed up so fancy, it's not like we will even remember tonight," Loren teased.

"Trust me I think we will, and you better go choose one of those dresses I bought you," Richard said pushing Loren towards the bedroom.

Loren didn't know what he meant, but she just did what he said. By the time Loren came out everyone was there even Eddie. Loren couldn't believe he had the nerve to even show up. Loren went to go greet Mel.

Meanwhile Richard was talking to Nora. "Do you mind if I speak to you in private?" Richard asked Nora.

"Sure," Nora agreed.

"I know we burly met, but your daughter Loren, we've been dating for five years, I love her, and I wouldn't do anything but love her, I know this may be out of the blue, but I wish to ask for Loren's hand n marriage," RIchard said.

Nora was surprised, out of all of the things richard could've said she didn't expect this, little did they both know, Eddie was in the background and was hearing the whole conversation.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	4. Chapter 3

That just did it, Eddie hearing Richard asking for Loren's hand in marriage, he knew it was over, he no longer had a chance.

Nora just stood there, was she wiling to give her daughter to the wrong guy, the guy she didn't truly love the way she loved Eddie. Nora knew she couldn't give a solid yes, so instead she said, "If my daughter loves you like she says she does, she will make the decision herself, I don't think she would care whether I approved or not."

With that said, Richard knew today was the day, the day he would ask the one person he didn't think he could ever live without to be his forever, and only his.

Everyone sat down to eat dinner, Loren had made one of the new dishes she learned in Rhode Island. Everyone just couldn't stop asking Loren question about the years she spent there.

"So how did you guys meet?" Mel asked.

"Well," Loren began, "It might sound like a cheesy love story, so I was working my shift at the coffee shop, and suddenly a man bumped into me leading me to pour hot coffee onto Richards shirt, and slowly and went down to his pants," Loren said feeling a little awkward.

"Honestly she says "accident" I think she did it on purpose, I saw her from the moment I entered the shop, she was eyeing me," Richard said teasing Loren.

"I did not," Loren said giving Richard a slight nudge, "How many times do I have to tell you it was an accident," Loren said.

"Sure," Richard responed.

Eddie just sat there, irritated at how Loren and Richard were acting, all he could do was regret everything, regret not going to find her, and regretting the years her mourned for Loren. Eddie knew the only thing to get him through the night was to drink, drink, and drink.

Max was curious about one thing, so he took his chances and asked, "So Loren, have you written any new songs since we last saw you?"

Loren felt a little uncomfortable, because to be honest she never stopped writing, all she did was write, even if it was just disagreeing about the weather.

Richard responded for Loren, "Actually she has, she has written so many song, I personally had to buy her a piano, which actually should be arriving this week," Loren couldn't help, but giggle.

More discussions about Loren and Richard being a couple kept being said, which irritated Eddie leading him to drink more, because he knew he was jealous, he had everything fame, fortune, but what good was that if he didn't have Loren's love. Everyone was so caught up with Loren and her new life, they seemed to have forgotten Eddie, which in his case might have been good.

"So Loren can wear hear, any new material?" Adam asked.

"Well, I would if I had a piano." Loren said in relief, because to be honest she didn't want to share the music, because most of the things she wrote were about leaving and Eddie.

"Thankfully I brought your old electric piano from home, I mean I know you would've hated me I threw it away, thats were you wrote your first single," Nora said grabbing the piano.

There was no way Loren could get out this one, right when she was about to grab the piano, Eddie decided to leave the table and go to the restroom, and then there was a huge slam.

Thankfully, Eddie leaving the table suddenly had distracted everyone for a while, allowing Loren to get away with not singing. There was more laughter filling the dining room. Eddie could hear all the laughter from the bathroom, he knew Loren was happy, she deserved to be happy, but he couldn't live with the fact that she was happy, but not with him. Eddie finally decided to exit the restroom though, it might have been bad timing.

Eddie couldn't believe his eyes, was he really seeing what he had been trying to avoid all night, Richard was kneeling right in front of Loren, Eddie couldn't help, but felt the sudden need to stop what was about to happen.

"No," Eddie shouted, "You can't marry him Loren, he doesn't even deserve you, I should be the one you marry," Eddie shouted more.

Loren was confused, did Eddie just say marry, as if Richard were proposing, Loren turned to look at where Eddie was sitting, then she realized more than half of the bottle was empty.

"Marriage?" Loren asked "There is no proposing going on."

"Don't lie to me Loren, he was kneeling in front of you, we all saw that."

"Eddie, I think you might have gotten to much to drink, Richard just dropped his fork, he was trying to pick it up," Loren responded.

Before Eddie was able to respond back, Richard spoke, "Actually Loren, I was planning to do this a little later, but since we are on the topic, I just want to say I love you so much, and I knew from the moment you first spilled that coffee on me that this would be forever, Will you do me the honor of being Mrs. Loren Loch?" And just like the room fell into an awkward silence.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 4

Silence filled the room, Richard reached for his pocket and gingerly he brought up the box, and as if he were handing Loren the stars he opened the box, and there the ring was revealed. The ring wasn't simple in fact it was the opposite, Loren had always imagined a simple ring, though she knew she couldn't complain.

Richard just kneeled there smiling, he was hoping that whatever Eddie had just said wouldn't ruin the night he had planned. He was happy with the ring he chose, it showed the never ending love he had for Loren, a love so big that not even all the words in the world could describe it.

At that moment Eddie didn't know if it was the many drinks he drank, that he was nearly drunk, or if it was the way his body physically reacting to the way he was feeling,….vomit suddenly was all over Richard, but that wasn't what mattered at the moment, it was all over the ring too. Eddie just stood there speachless, did he honestly just do that was all he could think.

Though that wasn't what worried him, what worried him was how Richard would respond, Eddie looked at Richard, but he was confused he couldn't find anything in his face that reflected anger, all Richard did was get up and head to the room. Eddie could't help but feel guilty, as much as he didn't want Loren to marry another man, he knew Richard was truly a nice man.

Everyone else in the background just stood there in shock, they didn't know whether they should feel relief that for now there would be no response, or upset that Eddie just ruined Loren's welcome dinner.

Loren though, in her face you could see everything she was feeling and rage was defiantly one, she felt her body heating up, everyone knew what that face ment so before Loren did anything stupid they all got up.

"Well, we have to go," Nora said heading towards the door, though before they existed they realized they had all carpooled except Eddie, he brought his own car, how were they going to fit him in, especially since he was completely drunk.

Before Mel could ask the question, Loren spoke, "I'll drive Eddie home."

Everyone had a concern face, "Don't worry I don't bite," Loren said, though they all knew that was a lie, she would most likely bite him.

Everyone nodded, as soon as she saw everyone was gone, "hard," she whispered under her breathe.

Eddie was surprised, did Loren just volunteer herself to drive him home.

"You know what, it's okay I'll just drive home," Eddie said heading towards the door.

Loren ran after him and grabbed his arm, "The last thing I want is for something to happen to you, and this time actually be guilty," Loren responded.

Eddie wanted to tell her no, he knew as much as she was trying to hide it she was upset and he just didn't know how to deal with the fact that he was embarrassed.

Though that wasn't the reason he couldn't speak, he was breathless, the feeling of her skin touching his skin made his heart beat faster. Even if it was just her hand grabbing his arm, it was the first time in a while that she made contact, other than screaming.

Loren ran to get her jacket and keys and then headed down the garage.

—

Loren and Eddie were both in the car, but no one talked.

Loren was to busy trying to think about everything that had just happened tonight, she knew if she were back in Rhode Island she would've said yes to Richard without even thinking for a second, but right now she was confused about everything a bomb had just exploded and it left her thinking.

Stopping Loren's train of thoughts Eddie spoke, "So were you planning on saying yes?"

"I'm not going to talk to you about this," was all Loren could say because to be honest, she didn't know the answer to that question herself.

Finally they arrived to Eddie's place. "Well, it's nice to know you still remember where I live," Eddie said. Loren just stood there trying to stop herself from killing Eddie at that moment, was he really trying to act smart on her.

Eddie opened the car's door and before he could even take one step, he fell to the ground.

The only thing that made Loren happy was knowing he was going to have a hangover in the morning.

She got out of the car, pulled Eddie up, put his hand on her shoulders and she led him inside the building.

Loren grabbed Eddie's keys, she was surprised she still knew which key unlocked the door, actually she wasn't there wasn't anything about him she couldn't remember.

Loren opened the door, and all she could do was stay still, Eddie grabbed the door and slowly walked towards the piano.

The piano, destroyed, did Eddie do this she thought.

"You like my masterpiece," Eddie joked, Loren knew that this piano meant a lot to him why would he do that.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The day you left, I couldn't hold my pain, my heart ached, and the only thing that I could think of doing was destroying something and what more than my piano, because of me you left your dream behind, all because of me," Eddie said.

Loren didn't know how to respond, Eddie broke his own price possession, because he had lost her.

"Eddie, it wasn't your fault, well at first maybe I thought it was the best thing to do was leave, maybe I would be able to forget everything, though everytime I tried to write a song you always popped up in my mind," Loren couldn't believe she just admitted that.

Eddie didn't care anymore, he didn't care if she had a boyfriend, or was about to be engaged, but before he lost her completey, Eddie slowly walked towards Loren and before they knew it they were both locking lips.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	6. Chapter 5

The kiss, began to get deeper. They both felt as if that spark they both were missing, was back. Loren and Eddie just couldn't let go of each other. Something so wrong yet, felt just so right. The more they kissed, the more they moved towards the couch. Soon enough Loren was laying on the couch with Eddie on top of her. Things began getting fiercer, Eddie began to slide his hands on the back of Loren's dress, and carefully unzipped it. They looked into each others eyes, and without words as if they were speaking their very own language they forgot about the past six years.

Loren knew this was wrong, she couldn't do this the Richard, she loved Richard, and not even for Eddie would she betray him. Loren pushed Eddie aside and got up.

Eddie was surprised, Loren looked tried to zip the back of her dress, but just couldn't.

Eddie got up and helped her zip it, trying not to loose hope he kissed her neck, Loren instantly moved and headed towards the door.

"You know, I wasn't the only one who felt it, our love is like a star" Eddie said.

"I love Richard, and nothing would ever make me betray him, anyways you're drunk, you might not even remember this whole day by the time you wake up," and just like that Loren shut the door.

Eddie knew she was right to leave, in his personal experience he knew the feeling of being cheated on, though at that moment he wouldn't have cared, he knew he was going to hell, but like his dad said a love like that never dies.

—

Loren got home and noticed all the lights were off, Richard must be asleep she thought, she was relived she didn't know how she would face him, and how she would even respond to the one question that kept circling her head "Will you do the honor and be Mrs. Loren Loch." Loren decided she would just rest on the couch.

Loren laid on the couch, though all she could do was recall was what just happened a few minutes ago. Her and Eddie so close, she was able to smell the scent of alcohol, but also the scent of his cologne. Loren felt guilt as well, she didn't want to betray Richard, but in a way she had already done that. Though all she could think about was, how was she going to face him in the morning.

—

Loren woke up, and found a blanket over her, Richard she thought. Loren walked around trying to find him. Though there was no sign of him anywhere.

Loren went to the kitchen and found a note on the counter.

"Went to the Farmers Market, meet me there."

Loren knew she had no choice but to go, she showered, got ready, and left.

—

Richard was at the Farmer's Market looking at the tomatoes, when he noticed Eddie was staring at him. Richard walked towards Eddie.

Eddie didn't know what he was going to say, had Loren told him about the other night, or was he coming to talk to him about the proposing incident.

"I Am So Sorry," was all Eddie could say.

"It's okay, I mean I would probably do the same, if I had lost Loren," Richard said trying not to sound too upset, though he was angry by the fact he ruined his night, and maybe even the chances of Loren to say yes.

Yuck was all Eddie could think to the fact he said my girl. Though before Eddie was able to respond back, he noticed Loren. She was in a light orange sun dress, she looked beautiful was all he could think, Eddie knew he was staring at her in the way his father always said they looked at each other.

Richard couldn't help, but notice the different way Eddie looked at Loren now, almost if there was something going on between them.

Loren was heading towards Richard, when she got distracted by the honey sticks. Richard walked up to her and hugged her from behind. Richard couldn't stop staring at Eddie he was still looking at Loren.

—

Loren and Richard were at home. Though everything was silent, Loren was surprised he hadn't mentioned the proposal.

The silence made Loren feel even more guilty, she couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Richard I need to tell you something," Loren began.

Richard turned to face Loren, "Yeah?"

"Well last night me and…" Interrupting Loren there was a knock on the door. Richard was a little concerned, but they would continue this discussion later. He opened the door and to his surprise it was Eddie.

"Hello Eddie," Richard greeted him. They gave each other a hug, and then Eddie headed towards Loren and gave her a hug, a tighter hug. Once he let go Richard notice that Loren had a ghost face.

Richard and Eddie began to talk for a while, Richard didn't want to seem rude, by asking why he was here and could he leave already.

Though every time Richard was talking he noticed glimpse of Eddie staring at Loren who was in the kitchen putting everything away. Richard suspicions grew and since Loren left off with last night he couldn't help, but think the worst.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" asked Richard, hoping maybe this would finally bring the reason to his vist.

"No, man thanks I came to leave you your phone, you left it at the tent, thought maybe you'd need it."

"Thank you," Richard responded he was growing inpatient he needed to know what was going on. Richard walked Eddie out the door, and soon enough he noticed Loren sighed in relief.

"Well, continuing," said Loren "what I was about to tell you was that.."

Richard didn't let her finish he couldn't what he was thinking needed to be said.

"Did you and Eddie have something before or recently Loren?"

Loren just stood there quiet.

"Did you Loren, I see the way he looks at you now, not the way he was looking at you yesterday, did something happen last night?" Richard said with rage.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	7. Chapter 6

Loren just stood there, she had never seen Richard like this, she had seen him upset, but never like this.

"Richard please calm down, I will explain everything, but not until you lower your voice," Loren said.

Richard didn't realize how loud he was, Loren looked scared, though all he could do was wonder, what was going on.

Loren noticed Richard was calm, there was no turning back she had to tell him, she didn't know what was going to happen, but he deserved the truth.

"I drove him home yesterday, we had a conversation and then we kissed," Loren said she couldn't look at Richard she knew she hurt him.

RIchard didn't know what to think, was it just a kiss, did something else happened, in order to sleep well tonight he had to know, though hearing Loren saying those words "kisses" just made him want to get out of the house and look for Eddie.

"Did anything beyond a kiss happen?" Richard asked, oh how he was hoping for a no.

"I stopped before anything happened, I didn't want to hurt you, but I already did, and I don't think I would ever do anything with him he broke my heart six years ago, that is why I was so hesitant to be with you I was afraid of everything, but then you taught me it was okay, and I ruined it, I am not going to ask for forgiveness because I don't deserve it." Loren knew it, it was over, she just couldn't look at him, she knew she hurt him so she grabbed her keys and headed towards the door.

Richard just felt crush, but at least she wasn't trying to keep it a secret, she was going to tell him, he was in love with her, love makes you do crazy things, he couldn't let her go he thought.

Richard grabbed for Loren, though he saw Loren wasn't making eye contact, he got his hand, put them on her chin and gently brought her face up. Richard thought he was the only one who was crushed, but Loren looked crushed too, her eyes watery and she couldn't even contain a smile anymore.

"Do you really love me?" Richard asked.

"Love you, yes with all my heart," Loren said glazing into his eyes.

"Well, than I need you to answer me one more question," Richard said.

"What is that?" she asked, but she new very well what it was.

"Will you marry me?"

Loren didn't even have to say a word, she just kissed him, and as she slowly pulled away from the kiss, "Yes," she said.

Richard was happy, it wasn't the way he planned for everything to happen, but he knew she was his. Richard expected crying like all the movies when the girls cried, but then again he didn't care.

Richard grabbed Loren and brought her into the bedroom like a newly wed.

Loren and Richard kissed, and everything began to get more intense. Loren all she could think of was, no she couldn't do this and she had told him before.

"Please stop," she said.

Richard than realized, he had promised her to wait until they were married, but all he wanted was her and only her, but he respected her.

"I'm sorry, I just forgot," he replied.

"It's fine," she replied, the truth is she never had done it, and she said she would wait, wait for the right person. Though even though she was engaged, it still didn't feel right.

—

The next morning Richard and Loren were happier than ever, though they needed to plan when the wedding was but the most important thing was telling Mel and Nora.

"So when do you want to have this wedding?" Loren asked.

"How about next week?" Richard suggested.

"Next week? I don't have a dress, we haven't found a place, and what about the food?"

"What if I told you I already have the place and food all you need is the dress."

"How long have you exactly been planning this?"

"Ever since we left I've been wanting to ask, but I thought it would be better you know if I asked you and got permission first," Loren was impressed.

"Well than next week is perfect" Loren responded. "Now to call Mel and mom to come with me to a fitting, I have to look for one now."

—

Loren arrived to her mom's place Mel and Nora were there and so was Max.

Loren couldn't wait any longer. She just showed the ring to everyone. Everyone just stood there, what had Loren done they thought.

Max left the room, and into the kitchen. He grabbed his phone and called soemone who needed to know this information more than anyone else.

"Hello," Eddie said.

"Son I need to tell you something." Max replied.

Eddie didn't like the sound of his tone, something worried him. "Whats wrong pops?"

"Loren, she is engaged."

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	8. Chapter 7

Loren is engaged, Eddie couldn't believe it, she really loved him, he is a nice guy, maybe this time I should just give up, I left her and never came back for her, who am I hoping that maybe she would come back, and just be with me. I need to let her go, I once had a shot, now it's his turn he better make her happy. Eddie didn't even bother to say bye to Max he just hung up the phone, he wanted to cry, but he knew Loren would be happy as long as she was happy he would be too, maybe.

Mel, Nora, and Max were still shocked, when did this happen they thought.

"I am so happy for you Lo," Mel said, as she went for a hug, though she wasn't happy, it was Eddie Loren loved not Richard she thought.

Nora began to tear up, though she didn't know if it was cause her daughter was making the biggest mistake of her life or if it was because her little girl was all grown up.

"Aww mom don't cry," Loren said not trying to tear up.

"So when is the wedding?" Max asked.

Everyone seemed to have the same question, when was it next year, if so it would be perfect timing for Loren to change her mind.

"Well, since it is already Sunday, this coming week," Loren said she couldn't help but smile, though by the looks on everyone face, she knew they weren't happy.

"Next week?!" They all exclaimed.

"Yes, next week which is why I am here, apperently Richard has been planning all this for a while, and I still need to go find a dress, I already reserved a time which is in 1 hour, so will you guys please come with me?" Loren asked.

Would they go with Loren yes, did they want to go no, but she wanted this so bad they could see in her eyes so they all agreed, even Max.

—

Everyone was just staring at the thousand of dresses, how was Loren ever going to choose one they thought, but once they got in a dress caught Loren's eye and without letting anyone see it, she asked the helper to take it in the dressing room and told everyone to sit down.

Loren was in the dressing room staring at herself, had she ever imagined getting married yes, but had she ever imagined with someone other than Eddie no, though she knew that this week would always be in her mind, the week her love was shown in a way other than words, but in commitment.

Loren walked out and noticed everyone was talking, Loren got on the stand and everyone just stood there, and all she could see was Nora and Mel crying, though Max he seemed distracted.

Max just stood there looking at loren, she was wearing a white empire dress, long , straight down on the bottom, a few sequence on the top part and what seperated he two sections was a silver bow. Loren's face lit up, Max knew she was happy, but all he could come to think was, is she as happy as she ever was with Eddie. He knew he had to do something.

Mel came and ran to Loren for the second time that day. "OMG Lo, you look extravagant, I mean I was going to suggest a mermaid dress, you know very sexy, If I do say so myself, very little mermaid."

"Mel, do I look like a fish person, and besides I like this one simple," Loren said teasing Mel.

Nora couldn't even speak words, she couldn't believe she was present on the day of her daughter choosing her wedding dress.

Loren was happy that everyone was happy, but then she remembered, who was going to walk her down the aisle, but once she saw Max she couldn't help but ask.

"Max, I know this may seem strange, but can you do me the favor and.."

"Walk you down the aisle," Max stopped her, "Of coarse Loren." At this point Loren couldn't help, but cry, Max was like her father and she felt so blessed to have him walk her.

—

Five days had **passed,** everyone has mixed emotions, tomorrow morning Loren would be on an alter committing herself to someone, who she didn't love as much as she loved Eddie, but as long as she was happy, they all were.

—

Eddie and Max were at the coffee shop, Max needed to check up on Eddie how he was dealing with everything.

"Son, you know you can try to stop it from happening, I am not the only one who believes that she is going to marry the wrong guy." Max said.

"No, Pops she is happy and I don't want anything to ruin that for her, but just do me one favor, give this to her, but please make sure she gets this letter after the ceremony," Eddie gave Max a letter, and walked out, he knew tomorrow was out of his reach, and the shy valley girl he met six years ago, would no longer me Loren Tate, but Mrs. Loch, no longer his.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	9. Chapter 8

Loren woke up, and suddenly everything seemed brighter, she knew today was going to be unforgettable.

Loren, Mel, and Nora slept in a cabin the night before, Richard surprised Loren with an outdoors wedding. No other way would Loren imagine her wedding, except at night with all the stars being the only source of light.

Everyone woke up earlier, they decided to get ready first, then they'd focus on Loren, though they didn't even understand why Loren wasn't in a magazine, even if she wore a simple strapless white dress, she would look beautiful.

Loren put on her dress, everything seemed like a dream, was she really wearing a white dress, and going to an event where the only person people came for was her and Richard. Loren had been to many weddings before, but did she plan this would happen so soon.

She grabbed her purse trying to find her phone, her phone had been making noises non-stop, notifications, probably she thought. Though in the purse was the letter Loren was suppose to read until after the wedding, fell and she didn't even realize it.

Mel came in with neon accessories, Loren worried were those for her or Mel.

"Mel you do realize this is not a rave," Loren said smirking.

"I know, but you know, after the ceremony, we are heading straight to the reception, normal Mel can only last an hour after that, crazy and ready to party Mel is all out!" Mel said as if she were preaching.

"Mel, just please try not to get into the woods, we wouldn't want any wild animals out there trying to eat you, and then since you are so bright, they find you easily," Loren said.

"No, shut up Loren, how is it even on your wedding day when every other soon to be bride in the world would be freaking out?" Mel asked.

"I don't know just something about today, it makes me feel like everything is going to be okay for once."

"Well Lo, you know you better get up from the chair already, you look amazing, but you know soon that annoying, when the bride is enetering song is about to go on you know, when I get married I don't care I will have some sorta creepy scary movie song on so that way all my guest get scared and are forced to give me good presents."

Loren couldn't help, but laugh, knowing Mel, she knew, that would happen.

Loren got up, but before she could walk 3 steps she slipped and fell on the ground.

"OMG Lo, are you okay?" Mel asked.

"Yeah just go tell Richard, it may take a while for me to get out there considering I would like the pain to go away first," Mel did as Loren said to and left.

Loren stood up slowly, hoping she wouldn't fall again, and tried to find what she slipped on, and there was an envolope, "To Miss Loren Loch."

Loren was curious when was this brought into the room, but than she half smiled and opened it, thinking maybe it was a little good luck before the wedding from richard.

" Dear Loren,

I know I am probably the last person you want to hear from, on your wedding day. I just want you to know, that I am happy for you, right now as you are reading this I am sure you are filled with pure happiness, you and Richard are finally husband and wife. Though I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't tell you everything off my chest, why I chose not to tell you this before the wedding because I didn't want to ruin the day, so might as well say it after.

Loren I once dared to compare our love to a star when in reality, it is more powerful than any god out there. I curse myself for comparing it to a star, because a star eventually dies out, and this love we have is forever, and I know even in the afterlife, even if we can't sense emotion, something will always have us connected. Yes, I won't ever forgive myself for letting someone like you who only comes in a lifetime get away, and I know Richard is a very lucky man and he better make you happy.

Do I seek forgiveness, maybe, I don't know all I hope is that resentment you have towards me eventually fades, even if it takes 20 years, I will wait for it to be gone. Yes, today is the day you are officially Mrs. Loren Loch, but to me you will always be Mrs. Loren Tate, that cute fan girl I met, who eventually changed my life. So many people tell girls they changed theie life, but never have words to explain how, but I do, you allowed me to view the world as an opportunity, when I first met you I was an okay nice rock star, but the more you became more involved in my life the more I knew, I was lucky, lucky for my life, but lucky the most to have encounter a girl like you.

Many guys wish for that one girl, and I was lucky enough to have experienced it myself, sadly not enough time, but I know I can die one day and say I know the love Romeo and Juliet had, a love worth to die for. Did I ever imagine it would be me on that alter, of course, I would be lying if I said no, because it was the only thing I though of for 6 years. Yes, I was a foolish guy, but at least I know I tried my best, and I just couldn't compete, you are happy and I see it in your deep brown eyes of yours.

I wish one day we would meet, but soon enough it became six years, though the only thing going through my mind those 6 years was a verse of a song, I wrote to you and was so afraid to share it, but how I wished I did before, so better late then never: Looking back the nights were long, I should've know I was wrong, in the dark I lost my way, until you'll came I hope you stay. Though I know, the outcome is different, and Loren no matter how many times I meet a new girl, none will ever compare to you. I feel comfortable enough to compare out love to my mom's and dad's because a love like that, can never be shown not even in a fairytale. Loren I wish you happiness in your new life, and just remember, that those stars up in the sky mean nothing, compared to this love I have for you.

Love,

Eddie"

Tears streamed down Loren's face, so many words of true passion expressed in a single paper. A love like Romeo and Juliet was correct, but she just didn't know what to do, she was marrying Richard in a few minutes, what was going to happen she thought.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Loren went to open it and by surprise it was Richard. Loren wiped the tears off her face, "You do realize it is bad luck to see the me in my dress before the ceremony," Said Loren.

All Richard could do was stare, he couldn't believe what he was about to say, but he knew it was right.

"Loren, it is not bad luck if we aren't getting married, Max told me about the letter, and in fact showed it to me himself, that letter shows more emotion than I would ever be able to provide for you, Loren don't make the mistake twice you need to go, you can't let this love escape again."

Loren couldn't believe what Richard has said, but she couldn't argue, she had to go, she had to go now, and just like the speed of light Loren ran out the door.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	10. Chapter 9

Eddie ran next to Loren and gave her a hug and whispered in her ear. "Everything is okay,"

"Can you get Mel please?" Loren asked. She felt more comfortable with Mel because even though she had lost some memories she has always known Mel and Eddie well she wasn't sure what he was yet.

Eddie was a little hurt, but he agreed and went out the room to call Mel. Though that wasn't necessary Mel was just comming out of the elevator. Mel noticed Eddie's worried face and ran into the room.

"Whats wrong Lo," Mel said worried because Loren looked terrible.

"I had a nightmare it felt so real, man whatever the nurses are giving me is stong."

"It's okay Lo you can tell me,"

"Well it didn't all begin as a nightmare, At first I guess we went to the Avalon, Phil sold us a fake ticket so we tried to sneak in then Jake let us in. We went to MK to try to give Eddie my Cd, I don't know how, but we got in and when he went outside I talked to him. Then we were going to Eddie's contest and then we got lost, then your car broke down so Adam's friend took us and I was late. I won the contest then I fainted. Kelly became my manager, you and Adam became a couple. Cam revealed his feelings for me but, I turned him down because I just didn't feel the same…"

Eddie was just by the door hearing the conversation he knew that it wasn't a dream it was all real, but the part that got him more intrigued was Cam revealing his feelings.

"Then Eddie and I became close, then all of a sudden up in the hills Chloe comes from behind and pushes me, Mel everything seemed so real and watching myself being pushed just brought horrible feelings," Loren said so confused.

Mel had a huge smile in her face. "Lo, that wasn't a dream,"

"Mel it had to be one because in my dream my dad came back and why would he back after all these years, and another huge thing was me and Eddie kissed not once, but twice it can't be real Mel."

As if a spell had been casted all these memories were so vivid it Loren's mind as if everything had never been gone. She just could't believe it, the dream wasn't a dream it was all the memories she had forgotten.

Eddie knew that was his cue to come in.

"Loren it was real everything was." Eddie said smiling because Loren had all her memories, but the thing that frightened him was what if she regretted it.

"Yeah, I remember now I seriously won your butt at fuse ball," Loren said with a smirk on her face."

"I just let you win, because I didn't think you would be able to handle the Duran magic,"

"Sure you did," Loren said giggling.

Eddie was just about to go next to Loren and kiss her becuase he wouldn't be able to survive without givning her a kiss any second longer, but then there was a knock on the door. Eddie went to go open the door and was upset by the face.

"Hi Cam," Eddie said with such grief.

"Hey Eddie, hows the talented Loren doing?" Cam asked heading toawrds Loren.

"Hey Cam I'm good and I am franqly a little upset with you," Loren said staring into his eyes.

"What did I do," Cam said with sarcasm.

"You mister tried to take me to dance which I had never promised you,"

"Man, how did you find out, I just didn't want to go alone you know and I wanted to take the most gorgeous girl in whole West Valley High," Cam said.

Eddie was making noises under his breath he could't believe what Cam was trying.

"Cam, I told you once I'm not interested in dating you."

"I know, but we can just go as friends come on you can't just let your friend go by himself can you."

Loren felt bad because even though her memory was back something had changed. Instead of seeing Eddie helping her to the hospital she saw it was Cam, so she decided as a thank you she would agree to go with him.

"Fine, just because you helped me and brought me to the hospital after I hit the rock, but in one condition, you have to stop trying to seduce me," Loren said.

Cam couldn't help, but laugh. "Deal, and your welcome," and just like that Cam left the room. Mel couldn't help, but stare at Loren, why had she agreed, but right now Loren wasn't the problem Eddie was because by the look on his face it seemed as if at that very moment he would've killed someone.

—

A few weeks later Loren was finally allowed to go home, but sadly no one was able to pick her up though thats what they told her, so she decided she would take a cab and go to the secret spot that was hers and "Cams" near the Hollywood sign. As she was heading up the hill she saw a man with a hat and sunglasses. She decided she would go check out who it was. Loren tapped the persons back and was surprised it was Eddie.

"Hey," Loren said.

Eddie jumped a little and was scared.

"Oh hey Loren you scared me,"

"Oh sorry I should go give you some room to think," Loren said trying to figure out he knew this spot

Eddie deciding he would bring back that day they fond each other back there.

"Oh no lets make this fair we'll "Rock, Paper, Scissors" for it," Eddie said with a huge smile.

"Okay, Rock, Paper, Scissors,"

Eddie laughed because he knew it, Loren would do scissors so he did rock. Just like that Loren remembered it wasn't Cam who helped her it was Eddie.

"Hey you cheated," Loren said.

"Whatever do you mean," Eddie said he just couldn't resist, but smile.

"You knew I was going to land with scissors,"

"How would I know that when it was Cam who helped you," Eddie said gently.

"Because it was you," Loren said.

Just like that Eddie's happiness was back and all he could think of know was telling her three little words that would change everything.

"I Love You Miss Loren Tate," Eddie said.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Chapter 10

This has to be a dream Loren thought. Just a few minutes ago she was mourning thinking she had lost him, and now he was there face to face to her, Loren couldn't help it but she poked him, she was mesmerized.

"It really is you," was all Loren could say.

"Of course it's me silly, who else would it be," He said with that half smile of his, a smile that could make wars stop.

"It's cause you had left, than I searched, called everyone and no answer, almost like," Loren got interrupted.

"Almost like when you left, and I couldn't find you," Eddie said.

Though all Loren could do was nod. How was she even going to explain to him, tell him, yes she wasn't afraid to tell him, but what if he already changed his mind and thats why he decided to leave.

Eddie noticed the insecurity in Loren's face something he hadn't seen in a long time, though he couldn't help but smile because ever since Loren was back she had always had this strong front, but now he began to see behind it all, and the girl, he fell for behind all of it.

"Loren look, I told my dad to give you that letter until after, but I guess his stubbornness just got the best of him," Eddie said while shaking his head.

Did Eddie think her knowing before was a mistake, probably he felt, guilty, but he didn't need to because Richard let her go and she chose love more greater than all the stars other than love that barely was defined by the stars.

"I am happy I saw it before the wedding, he didn't give it to me, I found it on the floor, well I slipped on it, I thought it was a letter from RIchard, but it was from you. I wanted to stop reading, I just couldn't because all those words, all those emotions are the same I feel towards you." Loren said quietly.

Eddie couldn't help, but his smile became wider, she felt the same, how was he going to deal with this piece information now, but he knew just how, but maybe later.

"You don't know how many times, I've hoped you'd say that, say that you felt the same. I knew I couldn't be crazy because a love like that can't only be felt by one person, but two, it's a strong connection that will always keep us close." Eddie said.

Loren was lost for words, she was still a little uneasy of him just popping out of nowhere, but also that he had heard her sing, it has been a long time that she sang out loud, and she just didn't know how she sounded, she just decided to change the subject.

"It still looks the same up here," Loren said looking at the twilight, mixed colors of orange pink and purple.

"It only is the same because your here, I have come back here a few times, though something felt like it was missing, and it was you, you bring out the beauty of this place, not the tress, or flowers, or the sky, you do Ms Loren.." Eddie hesitated he didn't know what to call her.

"Tate, Ms. Lore Tate," she said smiling.

Eddie loved the sound of that, she was still his, not Ms. Loren Loch, just the sound if it brought disgust. Though he couldn't help, but stare at her the way she was staring out at the sky and how the sun perfectly reflected her face, showing so much glow and beauty, almost like a masterpiece a Renaissance Man would've created.

Though he just couldn't help, but recall that beautiful song she had written, he still remembered her voice back six years ago, but this time each word she sang expressed so much depth and had this emotion that no one could teach, it comes over time.

Just looking as how the night sky became darker reminded him of the night he confessed his feelings to her, and how she confessed her feelings to him, the feeling was mutual.

Eddie knew he had to do it, but first he needed one thing, a kiss, true loves kiss.

He turned Loren around to face him, and grabbed her waist, and slowly leaned towards her. Her lips were locked into his, and it was lost for words. No one would ever be able to explain how magical it felt, not even the greatest poetics would, because this was indescribable.

Eddie slowly pulled away, oh he felt this burst of energy he needed, just to do what he was about to do.

" Loren, I couldn't imagine anywhere else to do this. This is the place where we shared our most intimate thoughts, but also the place we announced our love to each other. These trees hold the secret of us and our love, a love that would be able to nurture so many living things, because it is so immense. Your love is extravagant, and your friendship is so intimate. I have dreamt of this before, but never would I have thought it would come to reality.

One day we will be old, and we will be able to tell our kids the story of us, and how love is out there, and the perfect one, may be hard to find, but once they come, your world changes and thats when you know they are the one. We may have our bumps and bruises a long the way, but I know I want to live them with you. This all can be possible, only if you saw a three letter word." Eddie's eyes began to get watery.

Tears, ran down Loren's face, not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. She had imagine this moment too, and never had she thought it would happen like this, but Eddie the man she loved, was willing to do whatever it took to make her happy and she knew it. Though even if it meant spending her whole life in the poorest area, she wouldn't feel the poverty she would be rich, rich with love.

Eddie kneeled down, and took out a box, and opened it. A ring, so simple just like she had imagined, even though it was simple she knew it had more to it, and thats why she loved it.

"Will you marry me?" Eddie said so calmly, though inside of him he felt the complete opposite, he felt scared what if she said no, but happiness if she said yes.

"Hey Lo, I knew I'd find you up here, guess who just got married," Though Melissa quickly turned around, was she really ruining this moment she thought, and she quickly ran down the hill.

Eddie and Loren both laughed. Though they stayed in the same position.

"Will you please do me the honor and be my one and only Juliet?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	12. Chapter 11

Everything in time seemed to stop, almost as if the universe was waiting for a response. Loren just stood there glazing into Eddie's eyes and saw all the passion they contained. She wasn't looking at the ring, in fact she wouldn't have cared if it was a Ring Pop.

You know how people say when you are about to die, your whole life flashes before your eyes, something similar happened to Loren. No, she wasn't dying, but this even was much greater then both of them. Loren was filled with flashbacks,and all those flashbacks seemed to be about Eddie, because whether she knew it or not he was her life. Things that happened six years ago began to be revealed, the first time they met, the first time they talked, the first time looked beyond each others exterior, but interior, and the moment they both knew they were meant to be. And now this was another chapter, another chapter yet to be written, was she ready for this to happen so soon.

Eddie just kneeled, though he smiled, and maybe a few tears escaped his eyes he was terrified. He knew he loved Loren and he knew a signed paper declaring them husband and wife wouldn't matter because they both proved that it was beyond a paper. He just couldn't stop staring at Loren, even in that dirty wedding gown, she looked lovely, and all he could do was imagine the way she would look at their wedding surrounded with all the people they were happy to share their love with.

They were both lost in their thoughts they just forgot about the silence, though they knew someone had to break it, and that someone had to be Loren.

"Eddie, I am speechless," Loren began.

Eddie just smiled, was that a good sign he thought.

"I love you too Eddie, more than any words could ever explain, and this, it's so perfect, I think anyone would be crazy to say no to you," Loren bagan to stutter.

"And you know what I may be out of my mind, Oh how I want to say yes, but I just can't decide yet, it has been six years, things have changed and we've barely talked, I know this love is immense, that no obstacle could ever come between us, but maybe one of them is time. I am not saying no nor am I saying yes, I am just saying give me some time."

Eddie felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, and how he was going to fix it he had no idea, not even Krazy Glue would work. Oh how he wanted to tell her, not to have doubts, but he also wanted to scream at her for breaking his heart for the second time. He knew maybe it was too soon, but he hoped she wouldn't care because she wanted to be with him forever, maybe he was wrong he thought.

Eddie got up, he threw the box down the hill, and without saying anything he raced out of Loren's sight.

Loren wanted to yell to him to stay, but she knew he had reason to feel the way he felt. Though she didn't know what broke her heart more, him throwing the box like it were a piece of trash, or him racing off.

Loren saw someone heading towards her, was she wrong to hope it was Eddie so they would both be able to speak, but then she looked over again, and it was Mel.

"So what did I miss," Mel said.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing Lo, I mean I was running to tell you some may I say awesome news, but then I seemed to have interrupted a little what am I saying major moment, come on let me see that ring," Mel said grabbing Loren's left hand.

Mel's jaw dropped, no ring, was that why Eddie just stormed off, was Loren crazy she thought.

"Lo, please tell me the only reason you are not wearing the ring is because, I don't know some crazy creature grabbed it and ate it, then Eddie tried wrestling the creature to return it, but he lost, and you told him it was fine, so the reason he left was because he was going to go buy you a new one."

Tears just streamed Loren's face, how was Mel going to understand, she was the one who believed in Eddie and her the most, in fact she even said she "shipped" them whatever that meant.

"Oh Lo, no please tell me you didn't say no, You and Eddie are like the Titanic a ship no one expected would ever sink."

"I didn't say no," Mel began to smile, "But I didn't say yes either." A frown appeared on Mel's face.

"So you said maybe?" Mel asked.

"Yes, I did, and it's just too soon for me, I wanted to say yes, but it had been six years, I just walked out on Richard, Yes he let me go but I know I caused him pain. Mel, you might not understand, but at least all I want is for you to be here, and just hug me." Loren began to cry even more.

Tears began to go down Mel's face too, she knew as upset she was at Loren, she had to be there for her, maybe she just needed to think a little more. Mel went over to Loren a hugged her, "Don't worry Mighty Mel is here," she whispered.

Soon enough a small smile was on Loren's face.

"So who got married?" Loren asked.

"Shh, don;t ruin the moment, no wedding talks for now," and just like that Loren hugged Mel even tighter, she knew Mel was the one friend she would never loose.

—

Eddie got in he car and drove as fast as he could, at this point he didn't care if he was reckless, he was already a mess in the inside anyways.

He turned to look at back seats and saw all his suitcases compiled together.

"I'm leaving this noisy city, no more penthouse, no more drama, a new home, with a new start."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. Chapter 12

Loren and Mel were still up the hill, nothing but darkness surrounded them. All Loren could do was stare at the ground, hoping that maybe some magical force would elevate the ring and she would be able to retrieve it.

Even though it was dark Mel noticed Loren eyes concentrated on the ground, though she didn't know why.

"Thinking of taking this soil home?" Mel asked.

"No, just looking for something?"

"Something what possibly can you find there other than, little small creepy creature, that I am pretty sure are scheming a plan to rule us one day."

"I highly doubt that Mel, but just trying to see if I can spot the box."

"Don't underestimate them Lo, and Box, what box." Mel asked but within seconds of asking that question she already had an idea to what Loren was referring to.

"Oh Lo, he didn't?"

"Yes, he did, but I understand I hurt him, and I am not very proud of that."

"You said maybe, not no, man he better get his butt here tomorrow and start looking for it, because if he ever wants a solid answer he better get the ring back and the original." Mel demanded.

"It's fine Mel, but the way I saw him after I said maybe, almost as if he lost his soul, like that was the last straw before he was completely broken, Mel why do I keep hurting people, first Richard, Richard I forgot," Loren began.

"Lo, no thinking of Richard right now, your only concern is Eddie, you know that guy you are madly in love with."

"I know, but I have nowhere to go, my stuff are all at our, I mean his place, I feel like I need to go, even if picking up my things is the excuse, I need to go to apologize."

"I'll go with you, but after your going to talk things out with Eddie, just because you haven't said yes doesn't mean you guys don't love each other."

—

Eddie arrived to his new home, it wasn't small, in fact it was large, mansion looking you may even say. Once Eddie entered the house he felt this sudden feeling of loneliness, but maybe that feeling would go away someday. Though the house only brought his daydreams, of having Loren with him there and maybe two kids, but for now it was just him.

—

Loren and Melissa arrived at the apartment, just as Loren was about to knock on the door, Richard came out with suitcases, Loren though they were hers so she picked them up.

"What are you doing?" Richard asked.

"Aren't these my things?" Loren asked.

"No, this is your apartment Loren, I'm leaving, in fact I have to go now my flight leaves soon."

"Flight?"

"I only came to California for you, but now theres no reason for me to stay, I know you and Eddie will be happy, but as for me I need to go back to the place I am most happy at, Rhode Island."

Without allowing Loren to answer Richard left, and Loren couldn't help but feel crushed, yes she did love Richard, maybe not the way she loves Eddie but she did love him. Hearing him say that the only reason he left his hometown was because of how much he loved her made her feel so guilty. How many more people can I end up hurting she asked herself.

"Well, looks like we took care of him." Mel said smiling.

"Mel, didn't you see him, he was trying to avoid eye contact, I'm pretty sure he knew if I saw him I would see his pain, maybe even his hatred"

"Lo, you need to stop blaming this on you,sure you did leave him, and sure you said maybe to Eddie, but you did all this with good reason, would you ever forgive yourself if in 10 years you wished you would've thought things twice."

"Your right, but the one thing I can't stand is Eddie, what if he never forgives me. I know I shouldn't be thinking like this, but it's true for all I know he forgot about me already, I just don't know how I'm going to face him, it's not like the first time I hurt him, I didn't mean to intentionally, but I thought it would be best to give us a some time to reconnect, maybe even rediscover why we fell in the first place." Loren felt her eyes becoming watery.

"Lo, don't you think you should be saying this to him?" Mel said with a smile because somehow she knew, Loren was ready to give a response whether she knew it or not.

Signaling each other they went downstairs, Loren called Max, because she knew Eddie no longer lived in his penthouse maybe he was with Max.

"Hello Loren,"

"Hi Max, is Eddie with you."

"No he is at the house."

"House? You mean Penthouse?"

"He didn't tell you.?"

"No, what house."

"The address is….. let him explain himself, and trust me you won't regret going."

"Thanks"

Loren glanced at the address, she knew how to get there but how, of course it's near their secret spot, what was Eddie doing with a house up there, she thought, and just like that Loren got in the car.

—

Loren got out of the car and told Mel to wait in there. Though Loren was left speechless by the welcome sign in the entrance, "Welcome to Eddie & Loren Duran's Home" what was going on she thought, why didn't Eddie tell her anything.

The closer she got to the house, the larger it seemed, the garden was huge, maybe so huge that a whole planet would fit. Loren knew she had to knock now before she turned around, and within seconds the door opened. It seemed like Loren wasn't the only one surprised, Eddie was too.

"What are you doing her? who told you about this place?" Eddie asked, though his voice wasn't sweet, but he knew he was being harsh so he tried to calm down.

"Your dad, he told me to come look for you here, since I knew you weren't living at the penthouse anymore, so I asked him where you were." Loren said, she didn't know why but she felt frightened.

"I'm sorry, I was rude, it's just that I'm still a little.."

"A little hurt, I know, I'm sorry, I can't give you a response yet, but that doesn't change how I feel about you, I can't tell you when I will give you the answer, but all I can tell you is that, I'm hoping our eternal love will maybe overcome this."

"Loren, this love is eternal, even if it were two years, it's less than an eternity, but come in and welcome to our home."

"Our home?" Loren asked.

"Yeah, our home, those six years even though I didn't do any singing, I was busy with one project, and that was helping build this house from the dirt on the bottom to the roof"

"You were building a house just for me?"

"Not just for you, but for us."

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	14. Chapter 13

Eddie, spent all this time building a house for them, and this was the first time she had ever heard of it. The house looked amazing, she had loved at first, but hearing that Eddie had built it made the both of them she loved it even more if that was even possible.

"It's beautiful," was all Loren could let out.

"I'm glad you like it, I was struggling with the decoration stuff you know, so I asked your mom for help, since she knows you very well."

"Wait my mom knew too, how many people knew?"

"Just Me, Pops, Mel, Nora, and Adam if Mel told him."

Loren was surprised, Mel knew and she didn't tell her, Mel always had to let her know a secret when she finds out because then it kills her.

"Well props to you for keeping Mel from not to telling me anything."

"It was so difficult, like when we were at the dinner, she kept looking at me and I just kept giving no you don't stare, man know I know next time I need to choose wisely?"

Hearing Eddie say next time reassured her that everything was going to be okay, and maybe, even have a full life together.

Loren and Eddie talked, so much that it felt as if six years of their lives was just a few hours, Loren noticed the time she knew she had to leave.

"Well this has been fun, but I have to go." Loren said grabbing her bag.

"You don't have to go, stay please."

"I would love to, but Mel is in the car, sorry."

Eddie opened the door for Loren, and she looked for the car, and she couldn't find it. She walked further and still there was no car, what happened she thought. Soon enough Loren got a text from Mel: "Looks like your stuck at your house, I mean you did say you didn't have no where to go, so congrats your at home, xoMel."

Loren couldnt help but smile a classic Mel thing to do, Loren turned around and walked towards Eddie.

"I think I may have to take you on that offer." Loren said.

Eddie was happy, because he knew there was still one thing he had to show Loren, and tonight would be perfect.

Loren walked in and still she was amazed by the beauty of the place, she couldn't stop looking around the two stair cases, wait was all Loren could think two stair cases, one was a normal one, but the other one was circular, almost as if it were stairs to a secret, Loren didn't want to seem rude so she kept her thoughts to herself.

Eddie couldn't help, but smirk, Loren finally noticed the stair case, though he couldn't think of why she wasn't saying anything, but the urge to show her was killing him, so he grabbed Loren's hand and brought her to the stair case.

The staircase seemed endless, not tiring, but the suspense of knowing what was up there was killing her. They finally arrived to the top.

Was it the staircase to heaven, it might as well have been was all Loren could think, the room painted black, but it wasn't dark at all it was illuminated by stars on the wall. Loren was amazed that such a small light was able to make one room look like the sky, but the thing Loren didn't notice until she got up was the clear roof, the perfect place to see the night sky. A planetarium in a house, what could be even better.

Eddie than pulled out too sleeping bags, "What are you doing?" Loren asked and couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, since you are staying over, I thought we should stay up here, I know how much you enjoyed viewing the stars as a kid, so how about we do it together." Eddie smiled.

Loren and Eddie just stood their speaking most of the night, it was getting a little lighter outside when Loren realized Eddie was sound asleep, and this was perfect was all she could think of.

Loren slowly went down the stair, and slowly went outside. Was she insane for going out this early of the day, maybe, but the reason to why she was, was worth it. Loren ran as fast as she could, the good thing of Eddie living near their spot, was she would be able to get there faster.

Finally she arrived, and she knew it was risky, but nothing seemed to matter, she began to climb down, and hoping that maybe the box would still be there. Loren finally spotted it, she didn't care if she got injured, because she was doing everything for Love.

Loren slid down, got a few scrapes on her knees and hands, but she got the box and the pain she was feeling was all being relieved slowly.

—

Loren was going up the stairs again, she knew this time no more double thinking it, this time she knew what she wanted and it was him.

Eddie was still asleep, Loren knew she couldn't let any second go on any longer, she leaned and kissed him.

Eddie slowly opened his eyes and smiled, the sight of Loren in the morning was amazing and he hoped this would be forever.

"Good Morning sleepy head." Loren said.

"Good Morning, did you stay up all night?"

"Yes, yes, yes." the only word Loren could say at the moment.

"You seem excited."

"Yes, I do."

Eddie din't know what was happening, Loren wasn't acting normal.

"Yes what?"

Loren pulled out the box.

"Yes I do." and even though it was morning, it was still a little dark, dark enough to see the stars, and than again a shooting star passed by and they both knew this time it was fate.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	15. Chapter 14

Eddie had just woken up to the most amazing thing, though he couldn't help the fact that everything felt like a dream, and he knew he had to live every second of it before it finished.

"Pinch me," Eddie said.

"Pinch you why?" Loren went ahead and pinched him anyways.

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry, you told me to pinch you."

This defiantly wasn't a dream, Loren had actually said yes, and she went to go find the ring, it made him feel like him proposing wasn't as romantic anymore.

"You have no idea what a happy man you have made me, Mrs. Loren Duran."

Loren Duran, thats one thing Loren knew she would never get tired of hearing, though she felt like Eddie needed an explanation to why now, why she had finally said yes.

"Eddie, at first I didn't know…"

"Loren don't, you finally said yes and thats all that matters."

"No, listen to me, I said maybe, and it wasn't because I didn't want to say yes, in fact that as the one thing I wanted to say, I was crazy to say maybe. I was just confused about everything, and I know why would I even be confused that I wouldn't even say yes, it was just something that happened, everything happened so fast you know, I had just come back from what was suppose to be my wedding, but then I turned around and left to come to you. If I left it all why didn't I just say yes, I won't ever know, but I am glad I am finally saying it now, maybe not the way you had imagined me saying it, but I know we will look back at this one day and just laugh, because we are two crazy people, crazy in love."

That was enough for Eddie, he just leaned in a kissed her by surprise, a kiss that seemed unending, a kiss that was filled with love. Eddie slowly pulled back.

"Lets get married tomorrow." Eddie whispered.

Tomorrow, Loren knew she couldn't wait either, if six years wasn't already too long, she just couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"Okay." Loren said with the most simplest smile.

Eddie just couldn't wait any longer, he grabbed her and twirled her in the air.

"You know I love you right." Eddie said holding her.

"I love you too."

"But there is one thing, if we're going to get married tomorrow I want to do this right, I don't want us to just get married by paper, I want this in a church, so we can show the world this is real, I want this to be everything you have dreamt of, I want tomorrow to be a fairytale come to life."

Loren couldn't refuse, she knew she wanted this as much as he did, and she could resist but kiss him, how was she lucky enough to ever meet him, the boy who waited six years for her knowing he had the possibility of loosing her.

"Deal." Loren said grabbing her bag.

"Where are you going?" Eddie asked.

"Well I have to go talk to Mel of course, I mean it's already a last minute thing, if we want people to even come we have to let people know." Loren said going down the stairs.

"Well, than wait one minute," Eddie said.

"Whats wrong?"

"You can't just go without wearing this, now can you."

Eddie kneeled once again, and this time he kneeled knowing the answer he longed for would be said, "Will you do me the honor and make me the most happiest man alive, by marrying me."

"Well if it will make you the happiest man, than I cannot say no, Yes I do."

Eddie grabbed Loren's left hand, and slowly put the ring on Loren's ring finger, and after he did, he kissed her one more time, because he knew that after tomorrow all these kisses rightfully would belong to him and no one else.

—

Loren arrived to Mel's place, and as if everyone was informed everyone was there and within seconds were congratulating her.

"How did you guys know?" Loren asked.

"A little birdie told us." Everyone said looking at Mel.

"Lets just say you butt dialed me, and instead of being the good friend and hanging up, I might have heard you telling Eddie yes." Mel said no even being ashamed.

"Well thanks for ruining the surprise, but there might be a problem."

"You don't have a dress." Mel said.

"Well I can fix that," Max said coming inside the living room, holding a dress, it wasn't modern, it was beautiful, and then Loren knew who this dress belonged too, Katy.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	16. Chapter 15

"Max, I-I can't this dress is legendary, I can't wear Katy's dress it means way to much to you."

"Loren, if I wanted anyone to wear it, it would be you, I know you make my son happy like no other person alive would, and I think it's only fair I do my part, by giving you away and giving you her dress. I know if she were here today, she would give it to you without second guessing it." Max said as he handed Loren the dress.

Loren was amazed by it's beauty, yes, by the design, but also the fact that a great women has once worn it, and now she had the honor to wear it as well. It wasn't one of those dresses your grandma would choose for you to wear, it was vintage, and she knew a dress like this would be hard to find.

Things just seemed so perfect, maybe love was the answer to true happiness, and perfection

Loren tried to put the dress gently on the couch, but it was so long she needed help. Mel grabbed an end and just like that they both put it together. One thing stood out while Mel was putting the dress, her hand, in particular her left hand, there was something different, there was a ring, and then Loren recalled Mel talking about someone getting married and Loren just smiled.

"Whats up Lo you look a little creepy, I mean don't take it the wrong way, but you have been smiling for awhile," Mel said.

"Just that I barely realized that my two best friends go married."

At that moment Adam went over to hug Mel, and all Loren could think of had she really been so concerned about herself she didn't realize anything sooner.

"I should've noticed, I'm sorry Mel and you tried to tell me."

"Don't worry Lo, I will give you details, but not today, today you have to get ready because tomorrow you will no longer be Loren Tate, but Loren Duran. Hearing Mel say it made Loren feel even more confident, and knowing everyone in the room agreed, just everything couldn't have been more right.

—

Eddie was still filled with pure happiness, the girl she loved, and always would, was jsut a day away from being his forever. Knowing that there was no chance of him loosing he again made him feel glad.

Eddie knew he needed to call a long lost friend, he needed a best man and who better than him.

"Hello mate," answered Ian.

"Ian, I need you to do me a favor,…please." Eddie said.

"Well I'm a little hurt, only calling me when you need something from me, is that the way to treat your friend." Ian joked.

"Come on, you don't want to do your best friend who will get married tomorrow a favor."

"Your getting married, let me guess to that valley girl Loren, I thought she left."

"Yes, to Loren, and she is back now, and we are getting married, but I need you to do me something will you be my best man?"

"Of course mate, just make sure I'm not drunk by the time of the toast."

Eddie laughed, "I'll make sure and thank you."

"No problem, anything for my buddy."

Just like that the call ended, and Eddie was left in his thoughts, tomorrow will be out the ordinary, it will be one of those weddings that no one will forget.

—

Loren forgot she had to get a maid of honor, but Loren already had someone in mind, the friend who made everything possible, the outrageous one who was always optimistic, Mel.

"Mel, I need a favor."

"To be your maid of honor, of course, I'm surprised you didn't ask any sooner, I was just here waiting impatiently Lo, you got me worried."

"Of course I would ask you, I mean who else would I ask, you were my best friend since the beginning, and I know you will always be."

"Aww Lo, but we better get ready to go to sleep tomorrow will be a life changing event, and I am happy I will be there to witness it."

Tomorrow, Loren thought, tomorrow, I will be with the one person who believed in my talent, the one who waited for me, the one who didn't care and didn't let the world stop him, the one I love.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	17. Chapter 16

The day was already perfect and the better part wasn't even here yet. Loren couldn't believe it, the day she longed for was here. She didn't know why but she felt nervous, what if I don't say my vow correctly, what if I trip on my dress as I walk up she thought.

"Hows the bride to be?" Mel asked.

"I don't know, a little nervous."

"Lo, please don't tell me your going to not have this wedding too, you do realize I can only get married once." Mel joked.

"Not have this wedding, Mel you do realize that you just saying that is a sin." Loren said.

"Good Lo, because the last thing I want is you making a mistake."

"Don't worry Mel, I'm making the right choice."

—

Eddie couldn't wait any longer, he kept staring at the clock, 30 more minutes, 29 more minutes, he just couldn't wait to finally declare himself a husband, but what he couldn't wait to declare himself the husband of Loren.

"Calm down mate, I know you are excited, or are you scared, I mean we can leave now and just travel around the world and meet different girls," Ian said.

"I'm excited, and nothing, you hear me nothing would make me leave, I love Loren, and I don't want to leave her behind because she is the reason I wake up every morning, the reason I even bother breathing."

"I'm jut messing with you, but who is the maid of honor, you know possibility of a little kissing afterwords?"

"The made of honor is off limits, she is married, maybe you remember her, Mel you talked to her all night the day we went to Tarzana."

"Oh, Mel…."

"She is married."

"Okay, okay, I will be good I promise."

Talking to Ian was still not a huge distractions, he was still distracted watching the clock as seconds ticked. He couldn't help it he was never the patient kid, he always wanted everything right away, and this was one thing he wanted right away more than anything.

—

Loren slipped into Katy's dress, and it was the perfect fit, Mel couldn't get enough of seeing Loren in wedding dresses, but this was defiantly her absolute favorite, something about the way it made Loren smile, and how it seemed to be made just for her.

Loren knew just a few more minutes, and everything would be okay, everyone they loved would be a witness to this event. Loren didn't know if she would be able to hold her tears though, just the fact that everything she wanted was happening made her watery.

"Lo, good thing I added some waterproof make up, or you would be a mess."

"Thanks Mel, but don't you think it's time to go?"

"Go? Oh yeah we have to drive up to the church I forgot."

Loren and Mel walked out, and into the Limo, a white hummer limo, and as soon as they went in, they saw Nora, crying.

"My little girl, I mean my big girl looks beautiful."

—

Eddie was already at the church waiting outside, what if she get in an accident he thought, he knew he shouldn't be thinking like this, but he couldn't help it the day seemed just to perfect, and nothing had gone wrong.

"Son, you ready?" asked Max.

"More than ready pops, I just can't help but feel like something might go wrong."

"Don't tell me the groom has cold feet, it's just your nerves son, nothing is going to happen, today will be perfect."

Max noticed a limo approaching, "See I told you son, now go inside, you don't want to see the bride before the actual wedding do you."

Eddie rushed inside, it's finally time he thought.

Loren got out of the limo, and all eyes seemed to be on her. Max knew he was going to tear up, especially seeing how Loren looked in the dress.

"Max, I can take it off if you want and just wear another dress," Loren said.

"Don't be silly, my tears are of joy, seeing you in Katy's dress reminded me of our wedding, and how I am sure Eddie will feel when he sees you." Everyone entered the church and it was just Max and Loren turn.

"Ready?" Max asked.

"Ready," Loren confirmed, Loren put her arm around Max and they slowly walked in the church.

Everyone stood, and just smiled, everyone knew that this was for Eddie and Loren, but Loren seemed to have all the attention, she looked perfect, maybe even better than perfect.

Loren couldn't help but look at Eddie, she could see his struggle from trying to avoid the tears to escape his eyes.

Soon enough Eddie and Loren met.

"Son you better make Loren happy," Max told Eddie.

"I promise, to do that and only try to do that." Eddie responded.

Then they both turned to look at the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; whi…." The priest got interrupted by an unwanted person.

"NO! Loren you can't marry Eddie, I was okay with you leaving, maybe I lied and if your not going to be with me, than you can't be with him."

Loren couldn't believe it, Richard, though that wasn't the worst part he was there in the middle of the aisle holding a gun.

"Richard, please don't do this." Loren pleaded.

"No Loren, you belong with me."

Loren jumped in front of Eddie, and in seconds a shot was fired.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	18. Chapter 17 part 1

"Loren, Loren wake up." Mel shouted, as Mel was about to grab a pillow and hit Loren in the head she saw Loren get up with a terrified look.

"Bad dream?" Mel asked.

"It was a dream, the ceremony hasn't started?' Loren asked.

"No silly, the wedding doesn't begin until you get there, how bad was this dream?"

"Richard, he uh..brought a gun and tried to shoot Eddie, and I jumped in front of him," Loren said, she didn't know if she was happy that everything was a dream, or frightened that anything was possible now.

"Oh Lo, don't worry no one can ruin this day, well except me of course, Lo you have no idea what I'm wearing to the reception, for all you know I may be the center of attention." Mel joked.

"I don't doubt that." Loren said getting up.

It was just a dream, Loren told herself she knew everything was going to be okay, because the universe had once crushed both of them, and it couldn't do it again they were too powerful.

Loren felt like she was redoing her day, but things just felt different, instead of being nervous she felt confident, more confident than she had ever felt.

Mel came in the room holding Katy's dress, and somehow the dress seemed different, more perfect.

—

Eddie was in his room with Ian, going over his vows, hoping he wouldn't forget because thats the one thing he would be so mad at himself messing up his promises to Loren.

"Everything is going to be fine mate," Ian said reassuring Eddie.

"I know just let me go over it one more time," Eddie said.

Ian grabbed the paper and crumbled it, "Mate, you've gone over this about 1000 times, I think I even know it already."

"It's just I…"

"I know you don't want to ruin anything, trust me you will do just fine, you will finally have everything, the girl you've wanted since the start, and now you better get ready or else the one thing you will mess up is getting to the church late."

Eddie got up, and looked at himself in the mirror, "today, is the day," he told himself.

—

Loren was ready, she was in her dress, and she couldn't stop twirling like a little girl, everything seemed in place, no more missing pieces in the puzzle, everything was clear.

"Lo, you look, I can't describe how you look, there isn't enough words." Mel said tearing up.

"Mel, your going to make me cry," Loren said.

"Well good thing for waterproof makeup, I think we should go, I mean you can arrive late, because the wedding doesn't start till you arrive, but we don't want to seem like divas."

"We wouldn't want that would we" Loren joked.

Mel and Loren walked out to the limo, they were holding hands, Loren was so happy her best friend was here to witness one of the most important days of her life, because Mel was the reason everything was happening, if it weren't for that push, she would still be the girl in her room wishing to meet Eddie Duran, not the girl marrying him.

They got in the limo and just like the dream Nora was there, though she wasn't crying she was smiling because she knew her baby girl was going to be happy for the rest of her life, she couldn't have made a better choice.

—

Ian and Eddie barely arrived at the church, as Eddie walked out the car he just couldn't believe it today was really happening, but he just wished his mom was there, he knew his mom would have been so proud of him, and she would defiantly approve of Loren.

"So how are you?" Max asked, he seemed even more excited than Eddie.

"Great pops, I just wish mom was here you know."

"I know son, trust me she is up there smiling down at you." Max said patting Eddie's shoulder.

"I still can't believe Loren said yes," Eddie said.

"Well I can, she loves you and I've always known, even when you were blind and only saw her as a friend, I knew she was the one."

"Can't argue with that, because now I know she is and I feel so dumb not seeing it before."

"Well you see it now, and that all that matters that you two will finally be happy."

"I'm not the only one pops, you have Nora."

Max smiled, because he knew they both finally got another chance to true happiness.

"Well son, I think it's time for you to head in, Loren should be arriving soon, and we don't want to trigger any bad luck."

"No we don't, and thanks pop, for being here."

Eddie went inside with Ian, everyone was already in their seats, he got close to the alter, and he just couldn't wait anymore until Loren entered the church and their life would be declared to be with each other forever.

Loren got out of the limo with Mel and Nora, Nora headed towards Max to give him a kiss.

"I can't believe this day is actually happening, my little girl isn't little anymore, she will be a grown women," Nora began to tear up.

"Don't worry, they'll be happy together just like I know we will too," Max said.

"No more turning back," Mel said.

"I know," Loren said.

"You ready?" Max asked as he was heading towards Loren.

"More than I'll ever be." Loren responded.

Everyone entered the church and as soon as they saw everyone was gone, Max and Loren locked arms, and began to walk slowly down the aisle.

Cameras flashing and people gasping, and whispering to each other how beautiful the bride was. Though Eddie's reaction was priceless. Eddie just stood their, Loren looked breathtaking, he recognized that dress he had seen it before in what seemed about a million photographs, it was the dress his mom wore and now Loren was wearing. Seeing Loren wearing that dress gave him comfort, almost like his mom was present during this whole thing, but Loren look absolutely beautiful, and he knew it before he was one lucky man to be able to call him his wife soon.

Before he knew it Loren and Max were facing Eddie.

"I give you the hand of this incredible women, that I am lucky enough to call a daughter, son you better take care of her and treat her with the respect she deserved."

"Don't worry pops, I will do that and so much so much more because she deserves the best."

Loren couldn't help but smile, because Eddie was already the best for her, and just like that they both turned to face the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony,…."

Loren couldn't help but glance back, even though everything was a dream, she needed to know everything was going to be okay, and as she turned no one was there, and all that was left was relief and a little smile she made because Mel was making faces.

Though Loren wasn't putting much attention to the priest words, because those words meant nothing to her, because she already knew Eddie and her would last a lifetime, and she knew they would both treat each other with respect.

Eddie just kept glancing to look at Loren, she look extravagant, he pictured Loren before in a white dress, walking down the aisle, but never had he imagined her too look so pure and innocent like a dove, and the way she was smiling today, a smile that reflected only happiness, made him want to smile as well, and knowing for a fact that she would be his made him even more happy.

"This couple has decided to say their own vows, will you two please hold each other hands and look into each others eyes,"

"Loren, before I met you I was like a lost boat at sea, and then you came into my life, and you were my beacon of light and hope. I didn't know the true definition of life until you showed me the way. You once said you didn't know what love was, and you have no idea how happy I am that I was the first to show you how beautiful the feeling is. And Loren I promise you to always be there for you, you will be the one I share my laughs with, and my tears, you will be my right hand, and whenever you feel lost remember I will be here, I promise you to be committed only to you for you are the only one I need in this world, I promise you Loren, to always love you,"

Loren just couldn't help it, tears were flowing down her cheeks, and Eddie was reacting the same.

"Eddie, you have taught me _it's never too_ late for love, I use to think, that love was impossible, but then you happened, and it changed everything. Remember when we said forever, now we are standing here because of that promise we made. Sometimes we are not fortunate enough to find that special someone who is worthy enough of our love, but I am lucky enough to say I did. Marriage is a long journey of unexpected events, but I know no matter what happens in the end, It's you and I against the world. I promise to never give up on us, to be faithful, and loyal to your love, and most of all I promise to stand by you."

Eddie just stood there mesmerized by words, that has such a deeper meaning, and he knew right and than, that today was so great that it would be a story that would be passed on through generations to come as an example of true love.

The ceremony continued everything was just perfect,considering they didn't have any rehearsals, though finally the part everyone longed for the part of the ceremony where they accepted one another into each others lives forever.

"Do you Eddie Duran, take Loren Tate as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worst, for richer,for poorer, in sickness, and in health, as long as you both shall live,"

And without a second to waste, "I do."

"Do you Loren Tate, take Eddie Duran as your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worst, for richer,for poorer, in sickness, and in health, as long as you both shall live,"

Loren looked Eddie straight in the eyes, the glanced at the ground for a second, and said,

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	19. Chapter 17 part 2

"I do," Loren said without letting a minute pass, it was finally official, they were husband and wife.

Without letting anymore time pass, the priest announce, " I now declare you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

As though they had not kissed in an eternity, they kissed, a kiss that was filled with love, and some may have even called it magical. Everyone stood, and cheered. As the music played slowly everyone walked out, creating two lines outside. Once the husband and wife walked out confetti was throw, and congratulations were given.

Though the day had just begun, there was a reception to attend. As they arrived, slowly one by one the host announced the maid of honor, the parents and last but not least, Loren and Eddie. Once they came in the reception they were both mesmerized.

The reception was filled with stars, and even better the constellations they formed. As they approached the main table, "You've Got This Hold On Me" by Cassidy Ford began to play, as a cue that the first dance between the husband and wife was to begin. As they began to slowly dance, they looked into each others eyes, and couldn't help but smile, not only did the song explain them so well, everything just felt unreal. The guest couldn't agree more, they were truly the definition of perfect, the way they moved together, and just by glimpsing at them you could tell this was one of those stories you tell your children, _the incredible love story of Loren and Eddie._

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Duran." Eddie whispered in Loren's ear.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself," Loren whispered back.

Feeling as if the time wasn't enough the song ended, though they both knew, now they were able to hold each other and dance whenever they wanted.

"Lets give a round of applause to newly weds," said the host, and as instructed everyone clapped.

"Well before the fun begins, I would love to introduce the maid of honor who has a couple words to say," said the host, and soon after Melissa stood up and was standing next to Loren.

"Well how do I begin, I've known Loren for so long, and who would of thought, my little Lo would be getting married, and married to this man, who better treat her with respect and love Eddie Duran. Lo I still remember trying to sneak in to the Avalon with you after my brother gave us fake tickets like it was just yesterday." Everyone laughed."As a matter of fact I remember when Eddie touched your hand on stage and I told you he had his eyes on you, and how that night you wrote more music than you ever had. Who am I kidding I am so honored to be able to say I am the one of the major reasons we are all here today seeing this beautiful couple come together. Lo," She began to tear up. "remember as sassy as I can be and maybe even annoying, I love you so much, you're like the sister I wish I had, you know what scratch that you are my sister, and I am so happy for you, so happy you finally found him, the one to tell you I love you every morning, every night, and in between. Eddie, I know you will be only but good to her, and I thank you for giving my sister the happiness she deserves."

Everyone clapped, took a sip of the cider in their glass, and soon after was Ian's turn, for he was the best man.

"Well mate, here we are, you're with your girl now. Remember when you dragged me all the way to Tarzana because she had invited you to a party, well thats when I knew you loved her. I mean even after being a little buzzed you still wanted to go, and I mean you kept talking about her. Who am I kidding I think we can all agree we all knew she was your muse, and I am sincerely happy for you. I know a lot of people told you otherwise, but you trusted your heart, and now you have this beautiful wife. I still remember how much you missed her for those six years, and the piano, but now you have each other, and I am happy. Though I have to admit I'm a little worried, now that your committed all of our wild adventures are coming to end mate." Eddie laughed. "Well unless you lovely bride, will be kind enough, which I know she will be, let you escape from time to time, and do something crazy." Loren smirked, and nodded. "I am happy for you mate, and hopefully one day I will find someone as special." Ian finished as he looked towards Melissa.

Both Loren and Eddie, were just so happy, surrounded by all the people who they loved endlessly, and they took sip of their glass. That whole moment was picture perfect, and it seemed unbelievable. Finally Eddie got the girl, and Loren got the one boy she knew she loved, and even through the rough patches would still love. They both found their soulmate, and they were examples of the work of fate. They knew marriage would be difficult, but it was just both of them now against the world.

**The End.**


End file.
